Transformers: Power Masters part 1
by Danny Phallic
Summary: After Optimus Primes' death, the remaining Autobots are scattered through many galaxies. Galvatron is rising as the leader of the Decepticons, but only one squad of rogue survivors are our only hope of freedom


Transformers: Power Masters

Part 1

Cybertron, a planet that had been on the dusk of war for centuries, the war was longer than many of our lives. Only a very few of us are alive and barely well, many of our squadrons are spread across the universe itself. Our leader, Optimus Prime fell at the hands of the powerful and threatening leader of our enemy, Galvatron. The Primes are no longer, and with every passing mechacycle the Decepticons grow stronger, and we Autobots have become weaker without any Prime leaders nor are we going to be alive for long. Energon has become scarce, whilst the Decepticons use our dormant bodies to generate more Energon.

My team, compiling of me, Wheeljack, my second in command, Jazz and our pilot, Prowl, are the only Autobots in this part of the Galaxy, of which, the Decepticons haven't discovered yet. Planet Galadia, the only planet that has the materials for crafting synthetic Energon, the only substance that could give us enough of a boost to become as powerful and destructive as Galvatron himself.

We skirmish for the right material, but no luck. As we return to the ship, we notice a Decepticon dropship in the distance. Jazz and I run in their direction, while Prowl serves as backup as if the battle gets out of hand. We transform to move in at a quicker pace, as Jazz takes the high ground and I pull out my twin swords. As we get a closer look, it appears to be the slimiest Decepticon of them all, Starscream. We quickly move in with caution and try to only damage him. I cloak myself while Jazz stays above him. As we listen, he says that he's planning on over-ruling the Decepticons. We've heard enough from him.

Jazz jumps down onto him and I slash off his wings to stop him from escaping. "Why are you here?!" I yell, "To merely have a nice little stroll." He replies, "Nice try, we heard the whole thing!" Jazz exchanged, "I don't know what you're talking about, kind Autobots!" Starscream begrudged to reply with. "Take him back, I know how to make him talk." I demand, "Got it." Jazz replies. "Prowl, fly the ship back here, we've got a passenger." I declare, "On it, sir."

Prowl flies over and as we carry the slippery Cybertronian, Prowl tells me "Sir, are you sure we should bring someone like Starscream onto the ship?", "Don't worry, his wings have been clipped" Jazz replies. Prowl gets the ship off the ground, and as we leave the atmosphere, Jazz and I carry Starscream to the medical room. Jazz puts him on the table, and Starscream asks us "What? Are you going to check my Kee-Cork?", I respond with "No, we're gonna get some information outta you, in the most painful way.", "Better give us that information, or else." Jazz adds with. After many attempts with saws, blasters and even torture, we couldn't get the information out of Starscream. "Scrap!" Prowl yells as the ship shakes, I yell "Prowl, keep it steady, what's going on?!". Insecticons swarm the ship, and immediately, Jazz lunges himself at Starscream yelling "They're here because of you!" as Starscream holds a menacing grin the whole time. I command Prowl to keep us steady and activate hyper-speed, he defies and tells me it could result in us becoming scrap."Have you got any better ideas?!" I yell. Prowl then activates hyper-speed and we move at such radical speed, we see the very body of our fallen leader, Optimus Prime, before we come out of hyper-speed, Jazz securely brings Optimus' body to the ship. "I…I never thought he was that broken." Prowl displays, "I wonder if I could help him." I confusingly say. "Sir, you may be a wiz with medical and engineering parts, but not even our best medics said they couldn't help him." Jazz replies. I take Prime's body to the medical bay, as I realise that Starscream's escaped, "Scrap!" I yell, Jazz asks "What is it, sir!?".

He sees the broken restraints and immediately puts the ship on lock down, "What the!?" Prowl exchanges. "Sorry, Prowl keep the ship stationary!" Jazz demands. While Jazz and Prowl look for Starscream, I try to revive Optimus.

12 Cycles pass, and to no avail for either of us, but Prowl makes a theory for how Starscream escaped. "Maybe, when we were in hyper-speed, while you were retrieving Optimus' body, he might have escaped the hyper field surrounding us.". "If so, we should check the ships security recordings." Jazz replies. Back to me, I try, and try, and try, and try to help Optimus, but I haven't been able to fix a single dent in his fender. Upon further inspection, I see a glow inside of his chest, "His spark?" I question, I open up his chest to view his spark. As it opens, I gaze at the almighty spark of Optimus Prime, the Matrix of Leadership, and my very body shakes at its beauty. "How is it still functioning?" I ask myself. After this question, I fall to the ground. Only to wake to a white void, an empty place of nowhere. Thinking how I got here or where I am, I see a bright light of where an aspiring image gives me hope. Beyond the light I see Optimus Prime, alive and well, "Optimus, you're okay?" I stutter, "Indeed, spiritually I am fine, but as a wandering body through space and time, I am useless, that is why a new Prime must surface and defeat Galvatron and the Decepticons." Optimus proudly says, "You, Wheeljack must become the next Prime.". I stand back with a moment of reluctance, but as much as I want to see the Decepticons fall as much as everyone else, I had to step up and become one with the Matrix of Leadership.

Alright Optimus

I'm ready


End file.
